La cita, La Fiesta 3
by teentitansbooks
Summary: Hooolaa amigos! aquí les traigo la 3 parte de la historia que hice! esta es la ultima! espero que les guste! no se olviden de revisar mis otras historias y seguirme para estar a mano cuando subo historias! Bueno enjoy! PD- Tanto DC cómics como TT no me pertenecen solo hago esto por diversión.


Teen Titans:

La Cita…La Fiesta 3/3

GP- mmm… Pasen…

Todos: SI!

H- Oh yeah! Si Hera!

(LOGRAN ENTRAR Y CUANDO ABREN LAS PUERTAS VEN UN SALÓN GIGANTE CON MILLONES DE PERSONAS BAILANDO, EL LUGAR ERA GIGANTE, TENÍA UN BAR,UN BOWLLING, UN ESCENARIO, UNA PISTA DE PISO DE LUZ, UNA SALA GIGANTE DE ESTAR Y TENIA BAFLES DE MÚSICA POR TODOS LADOS)

CB- wow! Que genial!

CY- boyaaa!

RV- que enorme lugar…

ST- impresionante…

RB- WOOOWW

H- (_Poniéndose adelante_) que esperan? A bailar!

(_Todos los titanes se separan, CY y CB se fueron a los bowlling, RV se sentó en el bar a tomar un vaso de agua, H estaba bailando con uno de sus amigos que se encontró por ahí, mientras que RB y ST están hablando_)

RB- que linda que estas Star!

ST- gracias!

RB- la estas pasando bien?

ST- si! De 10! Mira a Hera, está bailando!

RB- si, es lo que la gente hace, a todo esto…¿bailas?

ST- yo? Claro!

(_Se ponen a bailar y en eso pasan un lento, h pasa alado de rb y le hace una señal de bien!, rb le sonríe_)

RB- star..

ST- si, Robin…

RB-(_mira a Hera, h le hace señales de dale! decile!) _mmm…

ST- mmm que?

RB- quiere salir a pasear ahora?

ST- pero si recién llegamos!

(_En eso, el lento se pasa y empiezan las canciones electro, todas las personas empiezan a saltar y empujan Rb y St lejos de la pista, en eso se ve a H que estaba bailando en el escenario con Rv, estaban pasadas, pero la estaban pasando bien. en un momento unos chicos (si querer) empujan a St y Rb fuera del salón y se quedan en callejón)_

RB- que maleducados… viste a Raven y Hera? Jajá estaban bailando en el escenario!

ST- si! jajá, ahora, como entramos de vuelta?

RB-mmm, que te parece si damos una vuelta?

ST-okey…

(_Mientras que los enamorados daban una vuelta, en el salón de baile, los 4 titanes seguían bailando y jugando, pero en eso entra CONTROL FRICK y para la música, se para en el escenario donde estaban R empieza a hablar)_

CF- Hola amigos, no quiero interrumpir su fiesta pero estoy buscando a los Jóvenes Titanes, ¿alguien los vio?

_(Los titanes tenían suerte de no haber venido con sus uniformes, sino hubiesen sido capturados por CF, pero el amigo de H los delato, y CF se los llevo a una sala secreta del salón donde los encerró a los 4 titanes los ató y los sentó en una silla y empezó a hablar)_

CF- Titanes! Quería hablarles de un tema….¡ey! faltan 2 titanes… Donde están?

H-(un poco mareada) upss.. YO nO Sé!

RV- lallala. Fistaaa, fiestaaa!

CY- que les pasa chicas?

H- nAAdA, eStaaMoz Un pOco Mareadas.. (_En eso H vuelve en sí) _ey! CF! Libéranos!

CB- jajá Rv!

RV- azaron metrion ….zzzzzzzzz( _se queda dormida XD)_

CF- okey… emm ustedes dos! Saben algo de donde están los 2 titanes que faltan?

CY y CB- no! Estábamos jugando al billar…

CF- mmm..(Mira a H) ya sé como los traeré…

H- emm, porque me miras así?

(_Mientras los 2 enamorados)_

RB- Star, perdón por lo que dije en la sala, tu eres más importante que una simple fiesta..

ST- está bien Robín… estamos a mano…

(_En eso los 2 tortolos paran y sus caras quedan muy cerca, la tención era demasiada hasta que sus bocas quedaron muy cerca, tan cerca que se besaron 3)_

RB- (_sonrojado)_ te parece si volvemos?...

ST- si, okey…

_(se van de la mano)_

(_Cuando llegan, ven en la terraza a CF tratando de besar a H, pero H se resistía, estaba atada y no se podía mover…Hh gritaba como si la estuviesen torturando)_

H-aléjate! Tengo novio! Mentira no tengo… Pero ALÉJATE!

Rb- imposible…

ST- oh por glob!

CF- ohhh titanes!Miren a mi nueva novia!

H- Ayúdenme! Eh? Novia? Yo… Ayúdenme! D:

RB- Cf! Suelta a H!

CF- nunca! Ella me ama..

H- Estas ciego no? D:

(_Mientras que CF trataba de besar a H, los 3 titanes estaban abajo en un callejón tratando de despertar a RV)_

CY- vamos Rv! Despiertaaaa!

RB- si no te despierta te beso!

(_Apenas CB dijo eso, Rv se despertó y con aura negra agarro a CB y lo lanzo contra una pared)_

RV- ni en tus sueños… Dónde estoy?

(_Aparecen RB y ST)_

RB- mal momento para preguntar! Tenemos que ayudar a H!

CY- Antes de todo… Porque están de la mano? :3 pobre, un nerd la va a besar….

RB- emm, eso no te importa…

CB-Pobre H, un nerd la va a besar….

(_en eso del techo cae CF atado y alado de el cae H)_

H-no hoy CB!

ST- Hera! Como hiciste?

H- Simple le dije que si me desataba, lo besaba enserio… y jeje, ya saben el resto!

RB- estas bien?

H- si, espérenme acá…

(_H entra a la disco y agarra a su "amigo" y lo rebolea contra el techo y cuando cae le dice)_

H- Nunca te me acerques…

Chico- SISISIISISISISI….. D:

(_H sale de la disco)_

H- y ahora qué? Que hago con mi ropa?

RV- no sé, quitártela?

RB- titanes… Que les parece si seguimos la fiesta en la torre? CY pone música y bailamos… quieren?

Todos- SI!

Y_ así los titanes bailaron toda la noche sin parar y a la mañana nadie se podía mover, pero la pasaron bien….. _

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia y que me sigan para mas historias!


End file.
